Electrostatic chucks may be utilized to secure a substrate to be processed to a substrate support. Elements of an electrostatic chuck may include electrodes to secure the substrate or grooves disposed in a surface of the electrostatic chuck to provide a backside gas to a backside surface of the substrate. Some typical electrostatic chucks have fixed cooling capacity as only one cooling plate is used. However, a single cooling plate does not provide for variable cooling capacity depending on temperature usage or substrate cooling demand. Such elements of the electrostatic chuck may affect processing of the substrate. Accordingly, improved electrostatic chuck designs are provided herein.